Valentinszauber
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Durch einen klugen Zauber am Valentinstag wird Professor Snape und Hermine vor Augen geführt, dass sie sich gegenseitig lieben. Doch erst weigert Severus sich und dann fliegen sie auch noch auf... Aber Hermine ist ja nicht mehr allzu lange Schülerin...
1. Kapitel 1

_Diese Geschichte habe ich schon vor Jahren begonnen, aber warum auch immer noch nicht veröffentlicht (vermutlich, weil ich sie ursprünglich in nur einem Kapitel präsentieren wollte). Daher seht es mir bitte nach, wenn der Schreibstil zumindest zu Beginn nicht hundertprozentig meinem heutigen gleicht. Selbstverständlich wird die Geschichte aber zu Ende geschrieben :)_

 _Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

 **Valentinszauber**

Als Hermine die Große Halle betrat, hätte sie am liebsten gleich wieder kehrtgemacht.

 _Valentinstag_ , stöhnte sie, während sie sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindortisch machte, an dem schon unter anderem Harry, Ron und Ginny saßen.

Die Große Halle war anlässlich des heutigen „Feiertages" „wunderbar" geschmückt worden: Die Wände waren in zartrosa bemalt – natürlich magisch, sodass morgen alles wieder normal sein würde –, rote Herzen hingen von der Decke und rosafarbenes Konfetti fiel dauerhaft von der Decke, doch sobald es den Boden, Tisch, einen Schüler oder sonst irgendetwas berührte, verschwand es sofort wieder.

Ein wenig fühlte Hermine sich in ihr zweites Schuljahr zurückversetzt, als Gilderoy Lockhart den Valentinstag für sich beanspruchte hatte. Sie musste unweigerlich schmunzeln, als er damals verkündet hatte, die Schüler könnten ja Professor Snape fragen, wie man einen Liebestrank braue, und dieser nur finster in die Menge gefunkelt hatte und ausgesehen hatte, als wolle er den ersten verhexen, der es auch nur wagte, ihn danach zu fragen!

Hermine teilte seine Ansichten, was den Valentinstag betraf. Für sie war dieser Tag nur sinnvoll, wenn man jemanden hatte, mit dem man ihn in Liebe verbringen konnte. Da dies aber nicht auf sie zutraf, nervte sie das ganze Liebesgetue der anderen nur außerordentlich…

 _Wow, ich bin schon im zweiten Halbjahr des siebten Schuljahrs und hatte immer noch keinen Freund…_ , dachte sie sowohl betrübt als auch selbstironisch. _Nun ja, ich hatte für kurze Zeit Viktor, aber das war nicht so richtig. Und ich habe einmal Ron geküsst, aber das war so schrecklich, dass wir beide beschlossen haben, es lieber zu lassen…_

Natürlich gab es da jemanden, der sie interessierte – mehr als das sogar –, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass diese Liebe _jemals_ erwidert werden würde, war noch geringer als einen Sechser im Lotto mit Zusatzzahl zu gewinnen…

„Einen wunderschönen Valentinstag, wünsch ich dir, Hermine!", flötete Ron grinsend, als Hermine sich ihm gegenübersetzte.

Sie gab ihm einen Todesblick, der seine Laune jedoch nicht vermindern konnte. Er lachte nur und gab seiner Freundin, Parvati Patil, einen Kuss auf die Wange, die diesen nur mit einem liebevollen Lächeln quittierte.

Hermine rollte übertrieben mit den Augen.

Ginny bemerkte dies und meinte fröhlich: „Und Harry, was machen wir, um sie heute aufzumuntern?"

„Hmmm", überlegte Harry übertrieben; auch er grinste – wer seine Liebe schon gefunden hatte, konnte nicht anders, als am Valentinstag über das ganze Gesicht zu grinsen…

„Ich will nicht aufgemuntert werden, sondern einfach in Ruhe gelassen!", fauchte Hermine.

„Okay", wehrten Ginny und Harry sofort ab.

„Gut!", murmelte Hermine und aß weiter ihr Frühstück – auch wenn es aus einem rosafarbenen Toast bestand… „Was haben wir heute?", fragte sie, um das Thema zu wechseln – eigentlich wusste sie es selbst.

„Geschichte, Kräuterkunde, Verwandlung", zählte Harry auf.

„Schön", murmelte Hermine.

Als sie fertig war und gerade zur ersten Stunde gehen wollte, erhob sich Professor Dumbledore und verschaffte sich von allen Gehör. Er wünschte allen _Einen Schönen Valentinstag_ und so weiter, und so weiter, bla, bla…

Hermine hörte natürlich zu, aber nur mit halbem Ohr – sie ließ mehr alles über sich ergehen, als dass es sie wirklich interessierte –, aber dann sagte der Schulleiter etwas, das dann doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit erhielt.

„… Und außerdem werde ich, nachdem ich fertig gesprochen habe, einen Zauber in Kraft setzen. Um genauer zu sein, handelt es sich hierbei um einen Valentinszauber und er wird auch nur heute bis Mitternacht funktionieren."

Die ganze Halle lauschte gespannt und Dumbledore grinste freudig.

„Der Zauber dient zur Findung der Liebe."

Nun ging ein leises Raunen umher.

„Denn ist nicht eigentlich jeder auf der Suche nach der wahren Liebe? Es sei denn natürlich, er hat sie schon gefunden." Er lachte vergnügt. „Der Zauber funktioniert wie folgt: Zwei Personen müssen sich in die Augen sehen. (Es kann auch nur flüchtig sein, Hauptsache beide sehen sich gleichzeitig in die Augen.) Empfinden nun diese beiden Personen etwas füreinander, so wird dies in Form eines kurzen Glühens um den Körper der beiden Personen angezeigt. Handelt es sich um ein schwaches Rosa, so sind dies mindestens die Neigungen einer Person. (Der Zauber zeigt immer das Geringste, das eine der beiden Personen fühlt. Also wenn zum Beispiel Person A Person B nur ein wenig mag, Person B aber in Person A sehr, sehr verliebt ist, so wird nur ein schwaches rosafarbenes Leuchten zu sehen sein, also der Gefühlszustand von Person A.) Je röter die Farbe des Glühens, desto stärker ist die Liebe. Und seid unbesorgt: Dieser Zauber funktioniert nur, wenn wirklich beide Personen einander mögen. (Also habt keine Angst, unnötig enttarnt zu werden). Hoffen wir, dass viele Paare sich finden werden." Dumbledore strahlte und zwinkerte einmal in die Runde.

Ein paar Schüler sahen aus, als seien sie nicht ganz mitgekommen.

Nur Hermine nickte, da sie verstanden hatte und weil sie diesen Zauber für durchaus praktisch hielt. Wie viele Paare gab es, die sich zwar gegenseitig liebten, aber den Mut, es sich auch zu sagen, nicht aufbrachten, und deshalb nicht zusammenkamen…?

Dann entließ Dumbledore sie – und der Zauber begann. Überall in der Großen Halle leuchtete es in Rosa- und Rottönen und nun fingen endlich alle an zu begreifen, was dieser Zauber für ein Geschenk für sie war!

Hermine blickte hoch zum Lehrertisch, doch die Person, die sie gesucht hatte, war schon durch die Hintertür verschwunden…


	2. Kapitel 2

Hermine klopfte an die Bürotür.

„Herein!", bellte es von drinnen.

Sie öffnete die Tür, betrat das kleine Büro und stellte sich vor seinen Schreibtisch. „Guten Abend, Professor Snape", grüßte sie höflich.

Er saß hinter dem Schreibtisch, kritzelte an einem Schüleraufsatz herum – und sah nicht auf. „Miss Granger, was wollen Sie?", fragte er gelangweilt.

„Ich bin hier, um Sie etwas zu fragen."

„Dann beeilen Sie sich bitte!"

„Nun, es geht um… um… um meine Zukunft… und… ähm…"

„Um Ihre Zukunft also?", hakte er nach, als sie aufgehört hatte zu reden – oder sollte man es eher stottern nennen? Immer noch sah er nicht hoch.

„Ja, um meine Zukunft!", fauchte sie. „Und… und… Könnten Sie mich jetzt mal bitte endlich ansehen!"

„Nein", antwortete er kalt und ohne zu zögern.

„Ach, und warum nicht?"

„Das geht Sie gar nichts an." Er blieb bei seiner kalten Stimme, auch wenn sie den zornigen Unterton durchaus hörte.

Das brachte sie auf eine Idee. „Ganz ehrlich, das ist doch dämlich!", meckerte sie ihn daher an.

Sie sah, wie er etwas Gemeines erwidern wollte, es sich dann aber doch anders überlegte und betont ruhig erwiderte: „Sie werden es nicht schaffen, mich durch Provokation zum Aufblicken zu zwingen."

Da änderte sie ihre Strategie. „Bitte", flüsterte sie. „Nur einmal kurz. Bitte."

Er hielt mit dem Schreiben inne, seufzte leise und hob dann langsam den Kopf, bis er ihr tief in die Augen sah.

Und sofort begann es zu glühen. Es war kein Dunkelrot, kein Tiefrot – aber es war auch kein schwaches Rosa! Es war ein Hellrot, mit ein wenig Fantasie sogar ein Mittelrot.

Während beide zuerst völlig ungläubig einander anstarrten, wurde ihr Gesicht immer glücklicher und seines so elend, bis er irgendwann wieder seinen Schreibtisch ansah…

Eine Weile blieb es still, das Glühen verlosch.

„Oh, mein Gott!", zerstörte Hermine die Stille, indem sie sowohl lachte, als auch fassungslos war. „Das kann nicht sein! Das ist unmöglich!", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

„Sie sprechen mir aus der Seele", murmelte er. Dann fasste er einen Entschluss. Sein Gesicht wurde ausdruckslos und er sah sie wieder an. „Ich denke, Sie sollten nun gehen, Miss Granger, die Sperrstunde beginnt gleich. Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für Sie. Kommen Sie morgen wieder, wenn Sie es irgendwann fertigbringen sollten, mir doch noch endlich Ihre Frage zu stellen."

Hermine starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Sie tun, als ob nichts geschehen wäre?!"

„Es _ist_ nichts geschehen!", erwiderte er, als gäbe es da gar keinen Zweifel.

„Und was war das dann eben für ein rotes Leuchten?"

„ _Ich_ habe nichts gesehen. Vielleicht sollten Sie sich mal die Augen untersuchen lassen."

Einen Moment war sie sprachlos und konnte ihn nur mit offenem Mund anstarren.

Er hielt ihrem Blick, ohne auch nur zu blinzeln, stand.

Dann fasste sie sich wieder und flüsterte: „Leugnen hilft nicht immer, Professor."

Er stand langsam auf und trat dicht an sie heran. „Mal daran gedacht, dass der Zauber einen Fehler gemacht haben könnte, Miss Granger?", flüsterte er bedrohlich. „Oder glauben Sie ernsthaft, _ich_ würde etwas von _Ihnen_ wollen?"

Hermine versuchte verzweifelt, ihre Tränen der Verletztheit zu unterdrücken.

„Und nun verschwinden Sie!", fuhr er in normaler Lautstärke fort und öffnete ihr barsch die Tür.

Als sie an ihm vorbeistolzierte, zischte sie verächtlich „Feigling!" und die Tür knallte hinter ihr laut ins Schloss.


	3. Kapitel 3

Hermine klopfte zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend an eine Bürotür, doch war diese eine andere als die zuvor, und auch der Ton, mit dem sie hineingebeten wurde, war ein vollkommen anderer.

„Herein!", rief Dumbledore freundlich.

Sie begrüßten sich und Hermine setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.

„Nun, Miss Granger, was gibt es denn, dass Sie mich zu dieser späten Stunde noch aufsuchen."

„Also, ich… ähm…", fing Hermine an, fühlte, wie sie anfing, rot zu werden, und fasste dann aber den Mut, in einem Stück und ohne Stottern zu sagen: „Ich würde gerne wissen, ob es bei dem Valentinszauber von heute Morgen zu Fehlern kommen kann." Ihr Herz schlug, als wäre sie einen Marathon gelaufen.

„Fehler welcher Art?", wollte Dumbledore wissen.

„Dass zum Beispiel ein Glühen angezeigt wird, dass es eigentlich gar nicht geben dürfte."

„Also, dass zum Beispiel nur eine der beiden Personen in die andere verliebt ist oder dass das Glühen die falsche Farbe hat?"

„Ja, genau!"

„Ganz ausgeschlossen! Das ist mein Meisterwerk! Ich arbeite seit drei Jahren daran, den Zauber zu perfektionieren." Er lächelte und zwinkerte ihr zu. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Meinen Sie denn, einen Fehler entdeckt zu haben?"

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher…", gestand sie. „Obwohl…" Sie sah ihm lächelnd ins Gesicht. „Nein, ich denke nicht, Sir."

„Gut – denn das ist auch gar nicht möglich."

Dumbledore war der einzige Mensch, dem man es verzieh, wenn er mal nicht allzu bescheiden war.


	4. Kapitel 4

In den nächsten Tagen und Wochen beobachtete sie Professor Snape beziehungsweise sein Verhalten zu ihr ganz genau, doch enttäuscht stellte sie fest, dass es dabei nicht die kleinste Veränderung gab. Snape hatte es geschafft, das rötliche Leuchten kategorisch zu ignorieren!

Anfang März reichte es ihr jedoch und sie trödelte nach einer Zaubertrankstunde so lange herum, bis sie allein mit ihm im Raum zurückblieb.

Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und las in einem Buch – und ignorierte sie weiterhin.

Mutig ging sie nach vorne und stellte sich direkt vor seinen Schreibtisch.

Er reagierte nicht, sondern schrieb nun etwas auf ein Pergament.

Sie blieb geduldig vor ihm stehen.

Nach einigen Minuten seufzte er genervt. „Was wollen Sie, Miss Granger?"

„Mit Ihnen reden", antwortete sie fest.

Er seufzte noch einmal genervt, legte dann die Feder zur Seite und sah sie an. „Und worüber, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Das wissen Sie ganz genau!", entgegnete sie.

„Waren Sie mittlerweile bei Madame Pomfrey und haben sich Ihre Augen untersuchen lassen?", fragte er sarkastisch.

„Nein", antwortete sie ruhig.

„Warum sind Sie dann hier?"

„Warum sträuben Sie sich dagegen?", fragte sie ihn offen.

„Miss Granger, zum letzten Mal: Da ist nichts!" Langsam begann er, wütend zu werden.

„Aber Professor Dumbledore hat mir versichert, dass es keine Fehler geben kann!", rief sie.

Er stand auf und trat gefährlich nahe an sie heran.

Sie blickte mutig zu ihm hoch. „Wenn Sie meinen, mir so drohen zu können, dann muss ich Ihnen sagen, dass ich keine Angst vor Ihnen habe."

Er ignorierte ihren letzten Satz. Langsam und in einer seiner dunkelsten Stimmen sagte er: „Es gibt immer Fehler, Miss Granger."

Sie sahen sich ins Gesicht, ihre Augen huschten über die Züge des anderen.

„Warum nicht?", flüsterte Hermine nun.

„Aus verschiedenen Gründen, die Sie alle nichts angehen", erwiderte er in derselben Tonlage.

„Ich werde aber nicht aufgeben!", sagte sie kampfeslustig.

Er seufzte nur schwer und wandte sich von ihr ab, um das Klassenzimmer zu verlassen.

Als sie ihm erneut „Feigling!" hinterherrief, hielt er sich nur die Ohren zu…


	5. Kapitel 5

Ein paar Tage später war Hermine abends äußerst wütend und frustriert in der Bücherei zu finden, genauer gesagt in der Verbotenen Abteilung, da sie ein besonderes Buch für Verwandlung gesucht hatte und hierfür freundlicherweise die Erlaubnis von Professor McGonagall bekommen hatte. Doch ihre Gedanken kreisten um ein ganz anderes Thema, sodass sie nur auf die Seiten starrte, aber ohne die Worte, die dort geschrieben standen, aufzunehmen.

Wie sollte sie es nur schaffen, Professor Snape zu überzeugen, es einmal mit ihr zu versuchen? Dieser Gedanke hätte seltsam klingen können – er war gut zwanzig Jahre älter als sie, ihr Lehrer, ehemaliger Todesser, nicht besonders attraktiv, und so weiter, und so weiter – aber für Hermine klang er ganz normal. Sie liebte ihn, dessen war sie sich nun sicher. Seit dem Valentinstag hatte sie viele Nächte wach gelegen und über ihn nachgedacht. Sie war schnell zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ihr die oben genannten Punkte vollkommen gleichgültig waren und es viel wichtigere Dinge gab, die sie an ihm schätzte: seine Intelligenz, sein Wissen, seinen Ehrgeiz, seinen Humor und seinen Geruch. Ebenfalls wusste sie, dass er gar nicht so streng und fies war, wie er es in der Klasse immer zu sein pflegte, sondern sehr wohl zu guten Taten fähig war: Sie erinnerte sich noch ganz genau an den Moment, wo er sie hinter seinen Rücken geschoben hatte, um sie vor dem gefährlichen Lupin-Werwolf zu beschützen. In diesem Moment hatte er ihr Leben über seines gestellt, das würde sie niemals vergessen können. Sie glaubte, dass dies der Augenblick war, indem sie langsam anfing, ihm mit anderen Augen zu sehen und sich in ihn zu verlieben.

Aber wie zur Hölle sollte sie ihn dazukriegen, sich dasselbe einzugestehen? Denn, dass er sie ebenfalls liebte, wusste sie dank des Valentinszaubers und seinen Versprechern, die er gemurmelt hatte, als er für einen winzig kleinen Augenblick nachgegeben hatte.

 _Vielleicht sollte ich einfach versuchen, ihn zu verführen?_ , dachte sie – doch verwarf den Gedanken sofort. Sie war erstens aufgrund ihrer mangelnden Erfahrung gar nicht in der Lage, überhaupt irgendjemanden zu verführen, geschweige denn Professor Snape, und zweitens wollte sie ihn lieber mit ihrem Kopf als mit ihrem Körper überzeugen, da sie glaubte, dass dies langfristig gesehen besser sein würde.

Aber wie dann? Sie hatte sich geschworen, nicht aufzugeben, weiter zu kämpfen, aber wenn sie sich so ihre Möglichkeiten ansah, konnte sie eigentlich nicht viel tun. War es dann nicht vielleicht sogar besser aufzugeben und sich stattdessen lieber auf die Abschlussprüfungen, die bald anstanden, zu konzentrieren?

„Das bringt doch alles nichts!", murmelte sie verärgert, klappte laut ihr Buch zu, stand auf und hastete durch die Verbotene Abteilung, um es zurück ins Regal zu stellen.

Sie war so schnell unterwegs, dass sie, als sie um eine Ecke und in einen Bücherregalgang bog, mit dem Fuß an der unteren Ecke des Regals hängenblieb und stolperte. Man hätte meinen können, dass sie nun auf den harten Boden fallen würde, doch das tat sie nicht. Stattdessen fiel sie auf etwas anderes – oder sagen wir besser, jemand anderes…

Professor Snape stand in eben jenem Gang, vertieft in ein Buch. Er war so vertieft, dass er Hermine zwar im letzten Moment noch sah und sich zu ihr umdrehte, jedoch weder sie noch sich selbst fangen konnte, sodass sie so blöd auf ihn fiel, dass beide gegen das Bücherregal krachten und dagegengelehnt liegen blieben.

Als Hermine gefallen war, hatte sie die Augen vor Schreck weit geöffnet und sich an dem Erstbesten, das sie hatte finden können, festgehalten. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass es sich dabei um Snapes Robe gehandelt hatte… Sie war weicher gefallen, als sie gedacht hatte.

Sie lag halb auf ihm, sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen und schnell klopfendem Herzen an und konnte nicht sagen, wie viel davon dem Sturz und wie viel der Tatsache, dass er so nah war, zu verdanken war. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie sich so anstarrten oder wer oder ob sie sich bewegt hatten, aber auf einmal lagen ihre Lippen ganz sanft aufeinander. Sie realisierte erst ein paar Sekunden später, dass sie ihn gerade küsste! Und ebenfalls erst ein paar Sekunden später, dass er sie zurückküsste!

Seufzend schloss sie die Augen und lehnte sich entspannt an ihn.

Er reagierte, indem er eine seiner Hände in ihren Locken vergrub und den Kuss intensivierte.

Hermine hatte sich das nie so wirklich vorstellen können – wie sollte man sich auch einen Kuss mit _Snape_ vorstellen? In ihren Tagträumen schien es immer ein wenig seltsam zu sein, aber jetzt, wo es tatsächlich geschah, war jeglicher Zweifel erloschen. Es fühlte sich nicht seltsam an – auf gar keinen Fall! – sondern gut, richtig, richtig gut!

Auf einmal wurde die Tür zur Verbotenen Abteilung aufgeschlagen und Absatzschuhe näherten sich laut.

Trotz des Kusses hatten Hermine und Snape noch so viel Aufmerksamkeit und Verstand, sich bei diesem Geräusch auf der Stelle voneinander zu lösen und schnell aufzustehen.

Keine Sekunde zu spät, denn im nächsten Moment kam Madame Pince um die Ecke und auf die beiden zugelaufen und fragte besorgt: „Ich habe ein lautes Poltern gehört. Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Hermine spürte, wie sie rot wurde, und sah lieber auf den Fußboden. Dort bemerkte sie, dass ihre Bücher verstreut umherlagen. Schnell hockte sie sich hin, begann die Bücher aufzusammeln und meinte währenddessen, ohne hochzusehen: „Ich bin aus Versehen gestolpert. Dabei sind mir die Bücher aus der Hand gefallen."

„Und Ihnen ist auch nichts passiert?", hakte Madame Pince nach.

„Nein, nein", versicherte Hermine schnell und unbekümmert – und musste anfangen, ihre Bücher langsamer aufzuheben, denn sonst würde sie bald mit ihrem hoch roten Gesicht aufstehen müssen…

„Wirklich?" Madame Pince schien nicht überzeugt.

„Sie sagte doch bereits, dass es ihr gut gehe!", schnauzte nun Snape.

Da sah Hermine doch erstaunt hoch.

Madame Pince blinzelte nur ein paar Mal, bevor sie etwas Kleinlautes murmelte und wieder verschwand.

„Danke", meinte Hermine, als sie mitsamt den Büchern aufstand. Sie legte die Bücher im nächstbesten Regal ab und drehte sich zu Snape. „Manchmal kann deine Unfreundlichkeit sogar nützlich sein", sagte sie lachend, bevor sie sich die Hand auf den Mund schlug. „Entschuldigung, ich wollte nicht duzen", stammelte sie und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

Er schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, doch an seinem Schmunzeln konnte sie erkennen, dass er ihr nicht böse war.

„Und was machen wir nun?" fragte Hermine ein wenig sorgenvoll.

„Ich weiß es nicht", gestand er leicht verzweifelt. „Am besten nichts", sagte er schließlich. „Das Vernünftigste wäre, so zu tun, als sei nichts geschehen."

„Ich wusste, dass du das sagen würdest", flüsterte Hermine und Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass sei das Vernünftigste", sagte er schnell, „aber nicht das, was ich mir wünschen würde."

Sie sah ihn an, wollte so etwas wie Freude oder Liebe in seinem Gesicht erkennen, doch alles, was sie sah, war innere Zerrissenheit und Verzweiflung.

„Dann lass es uns versuchen", sagte sie schließlich.

„Du weißt, dass das nicht geht", erwiderte er.

„Doch, natürlich", behauptete sie und nahm mutig seine Hand.

„Nein", antwortete er, doch entriss ihr die Hand nicht.

„Bitte", flüsterte sie dann flehend und als er nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte, streckte sie sich und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund. Als sie den Kopf wieder wegziehen wollte, um seinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen zu können, ließ er sie nicht. Stattdessen schloss er schnell wieder den Abstand zwischen ihnen beiden und intensivierte den Kuss erneut.

Dann beendete er den Kuss auf einmal abrupt und legte seine Stirn sanft an ihre. „Herz oder Vernunft, Hermine?", fragte er leise.

„Das fragst du mich?"

„Gerade dich!"

„Warum nicht beides?"

„Es gibt kein _und_ , es gibt nur ein _oder_. Also: Herz oder Vernunft?"

„Herz", antwortete sie sofort.

„Ich hatte befürchtet, du würdest das sagen…", seufzte er. „Und du bist dir ganz sicher?"

Sie löste sich von seiner Stirn, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. „Ich weiß, was die möglichen Konsequenzen sind", sagte sie ernst. „Ich weiß, dass ich von der Schule fliegen kann und du deinen Job verlieren könntest. Und ich bin bereit, wenn es herauskäme, die gesamte Schuld auf mich zu nehmen, damit du in Hogwarts bleiben kannst."

„Was wird dann aus dir?"

„Ich studiere Medizin an einer Muggle-Universität", antwortete sie schulterzuckend. „Werde Zahnärztin wie meine Eltern. Ich find schon was."

„Du müsstest die Zauberei aufgeben, weißt du das?"

„Ja."

„Und du sagst das einfach so?" Er war fassungslos, dass sie für ihn alles aufgeben würde.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass wir nicht auffliegen. Schließlich sind wir nicht dumm. Es gibt nämlich doch ein _und_. Nur weil ich mich für _Herz_ entschieden habe, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass deshalb meine _Vernunft_ verschwunden wäre." Sie lächelte ihn strahlend an.

Er sah sie lange Zeit leicht kopfschüttelnd an, bis er schwer seufzte. „In Ordnung", brachte er schließlich heraus.

„Ja, wirklich?", rief sie aufgeregt und sprang ihm um den Hals.

„Sagtest du nicht gerade, dass deine Vernunft nicht verschwinden würde?", fragte er sarkastisch, doch drückte sie fest an sich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf.

Sie machte einen Schritt zurück und sagte grinsend: „Du immer und dein Sarkasmus."

„Ich wäre nicht Ich ohne ihn."

Sie lächelte ihn nur an.

Nach einer Weile des stillen Anstarrens sagte Snape: „Ich denke, wir sollten nun die Bibliothek verlassen und uns später wiedersehen. Ich möchte schließlich nicht gleich an unserem ersten Tag erwischt werden."

Hermine nickte. „Darf ich heute Abend zu dir kommen?", fragte sie versucht unschuldig.

„Hältst du das für eine gute Idee?", erwiderte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Hast du etwa Angst?", fragte sie schelmisch.

„Nicht davor", gab er in dem gleichen Tonfall zurück. „Aber was sagen deine Beschützer Weasley und Potter?"

„Erstens brauchst du in meiner Anwesenheit gar nicht so abfällig über sie zu sprechen und zweitens werde ich mir schon etwas Kluges ausdenken. Ich komme oft abends hierher bleibe bis spät in die Nacht. Warum nicht auch heute Abend?"

„Wenn du meinst", sagte er nur.

„Dann ist es abgemacht. Bis heute Abend dann." Sie gab ihm noch einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand dann vergnügt.

„Worauf hab ich mich da nur eingelassen", murmelte Snape, als sie weg war, und verließ ebenfalls die Bibliothek.


	6. Kapitel 6

Nachdem Snape endgültig aufgegeben hatte, so zu tun, als sei da nichts, und Hermine sogar gewährt hatte, dass sie ihn einmal in der Woche am Abend besuchen kommen dürfe, wenn sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit weiterhin normal benahm, begann für sie die wunderbarste Zeit ihres Lebens.

Natürlich war es nervig, dass sie ihn nur einmal in der Woche für sich haben konnte, aber sie verstand diese Vorsichtsmaßnahme sehr gut und beschwerte sich daher nicht. Und natürlich war es nervig, Harry, Ron und Ginny einmal in der Woche anlügen zu müssen, wo sie abends hingehen würde. Einmal hatte sie gesagt, sie würde in die Bibliothek gehen, doch am nächsten Tag hatte Ginny gemeint, dass sie sie dort gesucht und nicht gefunden habe… Zum Glück hatte Hermine schnell erwidern können, dass sie zwischendurch einen kleinen Spaziergang gemacht hatte, um ihr Gehirn ein wenig durchzulüften, und Ginny hatte ihr geglaubt – Hermine log ja auch sonst nie…

In den Osterferien hatten Severus und sie es sogar geschafft, ein ganzes Wochenende heimlich zu verreisen und hatten sich ein kleines Haus an einem einsamen Strand gemietet. Wer hätte gedacht, dass das Zusammenkommen so viel schwieriger mit ihm war als nun das Zusammensein?

Oft sagten sie sich gegenseitig, welches Glück sie doch hatten, dass ihre Liebe erwidert wird, da keiner von beiden geglaubt hatte, dass dies _jemals_ geschehen könnte!

Aber es gab natürlich auch Schattenseiten – die Angst, entdeckt werden zu können, zum Beispiel. Jedes Mal, wenn jemand ihren Namen oder den des Zaubertrankprofessors sagte, fürchtete sie das Schlimmste. Jedes Mal, wenn sie in seinem Unterricht saß, achtete sie darauf, ihn nicht zu oft anzusehen, und hatte doch das Gefühl, dass alle sie heimlich beobachteten. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihre Freunde belog, wohin sie nun gehen würde, glaubte sie in ihren Augen zu sehen, dass sie ganz genau wussten, wohin sie gehen würde… Und jedes Mal, wenn sie sich auf den Weg in seine Wohnung unten in den Kerkern machte, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ihre Schritte sehr viel lauter durch die Gänge hallten als für gewöhnlich. Manchmal hatte sie Albträume, manchmal zitterten ihre Hände leicht und manchmal begann sie, eigentlich grundlos zu schwitzen.

Doch all diese Ängste verflogen, sobald sie bei ihm war.

So auch an diesem Abend, als sie an seine Tür klopfte und er ihr öffnete. Sie war so froh, ihn wiederzusehen, dass sie ihm glücklich um den Hals fiel und einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. „Hey, Severus."

„Hermine", tadelte er, doch sie wusste, dass er ihr nicht böse war. „Was, wenn uns jemand sieht."

„Wer soll uns denn sehen?", lachte sie und zeigte auf den leeren Korridor. „Es ist doch niemand hier."

„Man weiß nie", erwiderte er düster, schob sie sanft in seine Wohnung und schloss nach einem letzten grimmigen Blick in den Gang die Tür.


	7. Kapitel 7

Der Gang war nicht leer.

Unter einem Tarnumhang versteckt stand McGonagall und hatte alles mitangesehen. Sie versuchte gerade, wieder normal Luft zu bekommen, so geschockt war sie. _Hermine und Severus?!_

Als die Slytherins zu ihr gekommen waren und ihr ihren Verdacht geäußert hatten, hatte sie sie für verrückt erklärt, musste aber dennoch pflichtgemäß der Sache nachgehen. Also hatte sie sich an Hermines beste Freundin Ginny gewandt, die ihr jedoch nur mitteilen konnte, dass Hermine in letzter Zeit immer häufiger ihre Abende in der Bücherei verbrachte. Doch als McGonagall die Bibliothekarin Irma Pince darüber befragt hatte, hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Hermine fast nie mehr hier war – und erst recht nicht abends! Daher hatte sie, McGonagall, beschlossen, sich einmal auf die Lauer zu legen – und siehe da, was herausgekommen war: Ein Kuss – zwischen einem Lehrer und seiner Schülerin!

Als der Schock sich langsam wieder gelegt hatte, kam die Wut. Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein!

McGonagall nahm den Tarnumhang ab, stürmte auf Severus' Tür zu und klopfte nicht einmal an – sie riss sie einfach auf, sodass die Tür an die Wand polterte.

Snape und Hermine, die sich anscheinend schon wieder geküsst hatten, sprangen erschrocken auseinander und starrten auf eine fuchsteufelswilde McGonagall.

„Ich kann das erklären", fing Severus an, doch die Lehrerin für Verwandlung fiel ihm sofort ins Wort:

„Mitkommen!", befahl sie und ihre Lippen waren noch nie dünner gewesen. „Zum Schulleiter!"


	8. Kapitel 8

Hermine fühlte sich unglaublich mies. Immer wieder warf sie Severus Blicke zu, doch dieser starrte nur stur geradeaus mit einem steinharten Gesichtsausdruck, der ihr Angst machte.

Der Weg zum Schulleiter war ihr noch nie so lang vorgekommen… Und das alles war ihre Schuld! Wenn Severus nun rausgeworfen wurde – sie würde sich das niemals verzeihen können! Er hatte sich dagegen gesträubt, weil er wusste, wie riskant eine Beziehung sein würde, und sie hatte ihn nahezu genötigt, seinen Gefühlen zu folgen und sein Gehirn auszuschalten. Doch wie fast immer war er klüger als sie… Hätte sie doch nur auf ihn gehört! Aber Liebe ist leider irrational…

Ja, der Weg war lang gewesen, doch als sie Dumbledore dann plötzlich gegenübersaß, wünschte sie sich, der Weg wäre noch länger gewesen… Es war alles ihre Schuld!

McGonagall erörterte sofort, was sie gesehen hatte, richtig und grausam zugleich in ihrer immer noch empörten Stimme, und als Hermine diese Beobachtungen hörte – ihre Beziehung zu einem Professor, dass sie sich in Severus verliebt hatte, ein inniger Kuss – klang es in ihren Ohren albern und surreal. Wie hatte es nur je soweit kommen können?

Doch als sie den Kopf ein wenig drehte, um Severus ins Gesicht sehen zu können, fühlte sie sofort, dass ihre Liebe richtig war, dass sie niemals hätte Abstand zu ihm halten können, und dass ihr das Warten auf ihren Schulabschluss unerträglich schwer gefallen wäre.

„Ist das wahr?", fragte Dumbledore sie nun ruhig.

Unsicher blickte sie zu Severus, doch dieser nickte einmal und erwiderte mit fester Stimme: „Ja."

Lügen hatte wohl keinen Zweck, also bejahte auch Hermine.

„Nun", meinte der Schulleiter und seufzte schwer. „Dann ist der Fall wohl eindeutig."

„Aber das Ganze ist im Grunde genommen Ihre Schuld!", warf Hermine schnell ein.

„Meine Schuld?", fragte Dumbledore verwundert.

„Ja, ohne Sie und Ihren blöden Valentinszauber wären weder Professor Snape noch ich auf den anderen zugegangen. Zumindest nicht, solange ich seine Schülerin bin."

„Bitte erläutern Sie das genauer."

Und so erzählte Hermine die ganze Geschichte: von dem roten Leuchten, das eindeutig einander ihre Liebe zueinander zeigte; dass Severus sich viele Wochen lang heftig gewehrt hatte; dass sie, Hermine, aber einfach nicht lockergelassen hatte; wie der Unfall in der Bibliothek sie schließlich zusammengebracht hatte; und wie sie seitdem der Versuchung nicht mehr hatten widerstehen können, aber trotzdem alles dafür getan hatten, es zu verheimlichen. „Sie sehen also", beendete Hermine ihre Rede, „dass nur ihr Valentinszauber überhaupt den Anstoß für unser Zusammensein gegeben hat. Und wenn ich ehrlich sein darf, hatte ich gedacht, dass genau das die Absicht des Zaubers war: Zwei Menschen, die einander lieben, ohne es zu wissen, auf den richtigen Weg zu helfen. Und genau das ist in unserem Fall passiert – auch wenn es vielleicht zwei etwas unerwartete Liebende sind… Man sollte so etwas Wunderschönes wie die Liebe nicht verbieten oder bestrafen."

Dumbledore schwieg nach diesen Worten nachdenklich, doch McGonagall fragte gleich: „Und nun? Was soll nun geschehen?"

Der Schulleiter, vermutlich der weiseteste, den Hogwarts je gehabt hatte, seufzte erneut und sprach dann sein Urteil: „Ich sehe ein, dass ich nicht unschuldig in diesem Zwischenfall bin. Dennoch ist es gegen das Gesetz – sowohl das schulische als auch das britische. Daher schlage ich euch Folgendes vor: Wenn innerhalb der nächsten fünf Wochen, also bis zum Abschluss Hermines, nichts „Anstößiges" mehr zwischen euch geschieht, sehe ich von Konsequenzen ab."

Hermine fiel die Kinnlade herunter – damit hatte sie nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet! – und sah zu Severus, der ebenso geschockt wirkte wie sie.

„Aber, Albus!", rief McGonagall da. „Das geht doch nicht! Das ist illegal! Das-"

„Meine liebe Minerva", erwiderte Dumbledore sanft. „Hermine hat doch Recht: Man kann doch nicht etwas so Schönes wie die Liebe verbieten und bestrafen. Außerdem ist sie ja nicht mehr lange seine Schülerin. Und die beiden versprechen, von nun an brav zu sein, nicht wahr?" Er warf Hermine und Severus einen scharfen Blick zu, die beide wie versteinert nickten. „Also ist doch alles in Ordnung. Und du möchtest doch bestimmt auch nicht, dass die beiden von der Schule fliegen, oder?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht", gab McGonagall nach, auch wenn sie immer noch wütend wirkte.

„Gut, dann wäre das alles", entließ Dumbledore Hermine und Severus; während dieser lächelte, hatten jene weiche Knie. „Minerva, bleibst du ein Weilchen für eine Tasse Tee?"

„Vielen Dank, Professor Dumbledore!", sprudelte es schließlich aus Hermine und die Schockstarre war überwunden.

Sogar Severus bedankte sich mit einem Nicken.

Dann verließen sie schnell das Büro des Schulleiters, bevor dieser es sich anders überlegte oder McGonagall doch noch ein gutes Argument fand. Sie schlossen die Tür hinter sich – Dumbledore und McGonagall tranken einen Beruhigungstee – und huschten die Wendeltreppe hinunter. Als sich ihre Wege schließlich nach ein paar Fluren trennten, sodass er in die Kerker und sie in den Gryffindorturm zurückkehren konnte, standen sie kurz unschlüssig voreinander, bis Hermine ihn in eine feste – und auch erst einmal letzte – Umarmung zog.

Severus erwiderte sofort, drückte sie an sich und vergrub seine Nase in ihren Haaren. „Ich hoffe, dass du immer noch zu mir gehören wirst, wenn die fünf Wochen um sind", sprach er flüsternd seine Angst aus.

„Natürlich!", erwiderte sie sofort und schmiegte sich enger an ihn.

„Es kann viel passieren in diesen Wochen. Vielleicht fällt dir auf, dass du die Jungen in deinem Alter interessanter findest als mich…"

Da sah sie ihm fest in die Augen und verkündete ernst: „Ich liebe dich, Severus Snape, und es gibt nichts, das das jemals ändern könnte!"

Er gab ihr als Antwort einen zarten Kuss auf den Mund.

Sie lächelte und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Er ließ ihre Hand los und trat ebenfalls zurück.

Sie drehten sich um und gingen ihrer Wege. Und sie blickten noch einmal zueinander und schenkten sich ein letztes liebevolles Lächeln: _Bis in fünf Wochen._


	9. Kapitel 9

Die letzten fünf Wochen waren wohl die nervenaufreibensden Wochen in Hermines ganzem Leben! Nicht nur, dass sie ihre Abschlussprüfungen geschrieben hatte, sie konnte Severus nicht einmal viel davon erzählen. Nach jeder Zaubertrankstunde wollte sie am liebsten länger bleiben, ihn umarmen, von ihm beruhigt werden, doch der eiserne Blick, den Professor McGonagall ihr bei jedem Essen zuwarf, erinnerte sie daran, was alles auf dem Spiel stand und so versuchte sie, geduldig zu sein und sich abzulenken.

Auch Severus musste immer wieder die Versuchung unterdrücken, etwas „Anstößiges" mit Hermine zu machen, besonders wenn er sie auf einem leeren Gang traf… Doch für nichts in der Welt würde er es riskieren, dass sie von der Schule flog – denn diese war ihr größtes Vergnügen, und ihr Abschluss wichtig für ihre Zukunft, ob sie nun mit oder ohne ihn stattfinden würde.

Heute war es nun so weit: Die Diplomübergabe der UTZ, sowie die offizielle Verabschiedungsfeier der Schüler stand an.

Hermine stand bei Harry und Ron, alle in Festumhängen und schönen Kleidern, und blickte sich suchend in der Großen Halle um, bis sie Severus weiter hinten entdeckte, der ihr nun aufmunternd zulächelte.

Nach einer zum Glück nicht allzu langen Rede Dumbledores begann McGonagall die Namen alphabetisch vorzulesen, genauso wie sie es damals bei ihrer Einschulung schon getan hatte. „Abbot, Hannah!"

Ein Schüler nach dem anderen trat zu McGonagall, ließ sich unter Applaus der ganzen Halle das Diplom übergeben, schüttelte Dumbledore die Hand und ging wieder zu den anderen.

Schließlich war auch Hermine dran – und plötzlich war es auch schon wieder vorbei und sie stand bei Harry und Ron. Sie blickte zu Severus, doch dieser verließ gerade die Große Halle. _Warum?_ , dachte sie verwundert und wurde traurig bei dem Gedanken, dass er sie vielleicht nicht mehr wollte…

„Zabini, Blaise!", war der letzte und Dumbledore eröffnete das Fest.

„Feiert, dass ihr nun keine Schüler Hogwarts mehr seid!", rief er und alle jubelten laut.

„Oh, mein Gott, Hermine!", rief Ron und umarmte sie. „Wir haben es geschafft!"

„Ja", freute sie sich und umarmte auch Harry. „Ich komm gleich wieder", sagte sie dann und huschte aus der Großen Halle. Sie musste sofort herausfinden, ob Severus sie noch liebte oder nicht…

Sie rannte den ganzen Weg hinunter in die Kerker, trotz ihrer hohen Schuhe, und klopfte nach Atem ringend an seine Tür.

Severus öffnete sogleich und sah sie verwundert an. „Was ist denn mit dir passiert?"

Sie wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und erwiderte schnell: „Ich bin keine Schülerin mehr." Gespannt wartete sie auf seine Reaktion.

Er blickte sie eine Weile an, bevor sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete und er sie fest an sich zog. „Endlich", murmelte er und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren.

Hermine kicherte leise und erleichtert. Dann wich sie einen halben Schritt zurück, um ihn zu küssen.

Sie spürte sein Grinsen während des Kusses, als er sie beide in seine Wohnung brachte und die Tür schloss.

„Warum bist du vorhin aus der Halle weggegangen?", fragte Hermine plötzlich anklagend. „Ich habe gedacht, du magst mich vielleicht nicht mehr."

Severus lachte und wirbelte sie einmal herum. „Ich hatte Angst, du würdest gleich nach deiner Diplomübergabe auf mich zustürmen und mich vor allen Leuten küssen."

„Was?!", rief sie empört, dann lachte sie aber ebenfalls. „Ja, doch, das hätte passieren können."

„Meine Hermine", seufzte er glücklich, strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie sanft.

ENDE.


End file.
